Wanted
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: Confused, hurt, blind, and wanted. How will Toph manage running away from authorities with nothing but help from a stranger she met on the streets. Live through the flashbacks, drama, and adventures as Toph is handed one unfortunate event after another. -Rated T for language, and future mature content! RATING MAY CHANGE! -NOT FINISHED-


Her fingers danced across the crevices and cracks of the brick wall. Filling her body with a sense of relief knowing she was in contact with the element she so dearly used to know. She hummed a soft lullaby to herself, and anyone around her lucky enough to hear her sweet voice. The dress she was wearing snagged against a shrub and she gasped loudly, stumbling backwards.

"Careful!" A man said grabbing her small frame before she fell.

"Sorry!" She replied. Her cheeks flushed red and her voice innocent and delicate, blended into the noise of the busy village.

"I think you may have just fallen for me." He chuckled, and lifted her back to a standing position; studying her carefully. Her black hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, making her pale skin stand out amongst the crowd of olive colored individuals.

"Wow that was smooth." Her pink lips curled into a smile.

"Maybe if your hair wasn't in your eyes, you could see where you were going." He pointed at her bangs, completely curtaining her eyes.

"Maybe," She shrugged.

"Here," He said lifting his hand to her face. He tucked her long bangs behind her ears and stepped back to marvel at her beauty, but was taken captive by her milky emerald eyes. "Oh."

"Or maybe I'll just continue tripping my whole life." She crossed her thin arms across her chest and smirked at the man.

"You're," His voice softened.

"Blind. Yah, I know." She cut him off, shrugging her still folded arms.

"No." He said touching her porcelain cheek, "Beautiful." She felt her face burn hot and a party of butterflies began dancing around in her belly. She reached up and took hold of his wrist and slid her hand into his.

"Thank you." She smiled a genuine, soft smile.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you told me your name." He let out a deep laugh.

"I'm Toph. Toph Bei Fong."

"Bei Fong?" His brown eyes widened.

"Yah." She nodded, tilting her head sideways slightly and shrugged.

"You know… You're- you're wanted?" He let go of her hand and his eyes scanned over her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I have- I gotta' go." All color in her face quickly drained out and she turned quickly on her heals and bolted off in the other direction. Her feet slapping the ground as she ran with all energy left in her small body. She ran blindly through an ocean of civilians, her dress flowing freely around her calves, she attempted to not trip.

"TOPH!" The man called from behind her. _You're an IDIOT Toph! You came her for a new start, and the first thing you do is tell some stranger who you are!_ Her stomach did flops, and several hot tears slid down her cheeks. She turned left into an ally way and stopped briefly to catch her breath, which was coming out in choppy, shallow gasps. She stood up straight and leaned against the wall, the dampness of the bricks seeping through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Don't run!" The man scolded running into the ally. She stood frozen, still panting. She turned to her right to continue running, but was quickly stopped by two ice restrains clashing against her wrists and putting her against the wall. She cringed as her back slammed into the bricks, and the air was knocked out of her.

"Let me go! Please!" She shouted, fighting hopelessly against the restraints.

"I'm not going to hurt you Toph!" He took slow steps toward her, putting his hand out in a sign of truce.

"Then let me down you son of a bitch!" She spat the words angrily in the direction of the man.

"Earthbend your way out," He said monotone. She stopped struggling and held her head down in submission. Her body went cold as the memories flooded through her already busy mind.

"I can't."

"Oh really? Aren't you the almighty Blind Bandit?" His voice teased, and every word was like a cold slap to the face.

"Please don't turn me in." She lifted her head and looked aimlessly at the man. Her eyes filled with guilt, and terror.

"I already said I wasn't going to."

"Then why are you poking fun at me?" She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at him.

"Because I knew it would make you stop fighting the restraints, you're going to hurt you wrists." With that being said, he made a quick flip of his wrist and the restraints melted, collecting in a pile of water below Toph's feet. She dropped to the floor and sighed, rubbing at her bruised wrists.

"How many people know I'm wanted?" She asked, looking up at the standing man.

"Everyone." He sat down in front of her, his legs crossed.

"Oh gosh." She held her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth, her shoulders heaving with every sob.

"No one knew you were blind though. That's kind of a plot twist." He chuckled.

"What else does everyone know about me?" She asked in-between soft cries.

"Police said you're dangerous. In the last interview about you, they had the Avatar come and speak!" He said excitedly.

"What?!" She gasped, jerking her head up, her eyes wide.

"Cool right? He said that you needed to be found. He's the one offering the reward." He threw his hands up to prove how exciting it was. "You're like- famous!"

"I have to leave." She stood up quickly, her dress stained brown from the dirt.

"What? Why?" He asked jumping up to his feet.

"I can't stay here." She says sadly, running her fingers through her hair, making it become untucked from behind her ear, letting it fall into its familiar placement.

"You can stay with me! I can protect you." He took her small hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't even know your name." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm Kenta. You can call me Ken." He smiled down at the girl as she nodded.

"Fine. But promise me, no one finds out about me!" She squeezes his hand.

"Ow!" He lets out a loud, deep laugh and smiles. "Okay, okay! Deal. Now let go of my hand." She smiles and lets go of his hand.

"Not all the way," He protests, taking back ahold of her hand. This time, with a more sincere, and gentle grip.


End file.
